I Get Cell Service In the Feudal Era, Really?
by Sydney.State.Of.Mind
Summary: ON HIATUS What will happen when Inuyasha and the gang get introduced to something else from Kagome's world...her cell phone! Let the mayhem commence!
1. My New Cellphone

**Sora: Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time, sorry! This is not really a new update, but I am slowly rewriting all of my stories, beginning with this one. In particular for this one I'm just changing it to third person and cleaning up the entire story. Please feel free to reread and look forward to a new chapter which wil hopefully be coming soon!**

* * *

Chapter One: My New Cellphone

* * *

Kagome grabbed her huge yellow backpack frantically, tripping over the corner of her rug and stubbing her toe in the process. Hopping around, she cursed Inuyasha's impatience. He was going to be so furious that she late. Well, it wasn't _her _fault that the line at the store, where she was buying his Ramen no less, was about a mile long. She shook her head, sounded like the beginnings of an abusive relationship, but Kagome knew that no matter how gruff he was, he would never do anything to hurt her. A grin flitted across her face, Kaede had asked her to help with the planning of the village's annual festival and Kagome had eagerly agreed, it would be fun and who knew, she might actually get Inuyasha to dance with her. Kagome giggled liked a schoolgirl as she grabbed her socks and shoes off floor, she'd have to put those on later.

Kagome dashed down the stairs and not looking where she was going, ran right into her mother.

"Dear, I wanted to give you one last thing before you leave," her mother smiled, then held out a brand new cell phone. Kagome squealed with delight, jumping up and down and hugging her mother. Kagome's old one had broken long ago in the Feudal Era, the first time she had fallen down the well. She actually hadn't really noticed its absence, but it would be nice to have one again.

"We switched from T-Mobile to Sprint, and we got this phone for a very cheap price. I know it won't do you any good in the Feudal Era, but I was thinking that it would be nice for you in case you ever get home and we aren't here. We all have one now too so you can call any of us!" Kagome's mother smiled, always anxious to be able to see her when she came back for her short breaks in her own era.

"Thank you so much Mom," Kagome said happily hugging her.

"Just one more thing," she said "While you were in the feudal era this last time, gave your phone to Yuka; she, along with Eri and Ayumi, got everyone's, and I think it was _everyone's_, numbers and filled it with some pictures," she added, giving Kagome a hug.

"I love you mom," Kagome said hugging her back, she smiled and Kagome started lugging her heavy back pack down to the well house.

When Kagome was half way there she heard a quiet voice,

"I love you too Kagome"

* * *

**Sora: If you've never read this before feel free to review, I always love comments, questions (I may not answer some!), praise, and constructive criticism!**


	2. The Horrifying Image

**Sora: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, rewritten! The story is beginning to change slightly, I'm taking out parts of the story that I thought were forced. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Horrifying Image

* * *

Kagome jumped down the well, the colors inside of it swirly around her pleasantly, unlike the first time when Mistress Centipede had dragged her down there. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of soft nothingness caressing her skin. When Kagome opened them again she looked up and saw that her view of the sky was blocked by a very irritated half-demon. His golden eyes reproachful and his silver hair hung into the well, reminding Kagome of a very irritated Rapunzel.

"You were supposed to be back forever ago!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Did you miss me then?" Kagome asked, teasingly, yet serious on the inside.

"Keh," he said, momentarily withdrawing his head them leaping down beside her. He would never admit his feelings, Kagome already knew that, but she could tell. She could tell by the way he looked at her, no matter what he said, he loved her and for now he could get away without admitting it!

Inuyasha lifted the heavy backpack onto his shoulder and wrapped one arm around her waist. Inuyasha sprang out the well, his haird and Kagome's whipping around their faces. Silver and ebony intertwining, like the limbs of a vine.

Inuyasha set Kagome down on the grass beside the well, "I guess it didn't matter anyway, we can't leave tonight."

"What? Why not?" she queried, not seeing the problem. He was about to respond, when a rumble of thunder cut him off. Inuyasha's ears laid down flat on his head and Kagome could have sworn that she heard him whimper quietly, but she didn't say anything, she didn't want to embarrass him.

Inuyasha looked agitated, "It looks like we're going to have quite a storm, no point in trying to get anywhere tonight."

"Okay!" Kagome said brightly, "Now we can have dinner with Kaede!"

Now she just had to break the news to him that they wouldn't be able to leave for at least a week because of the festival…Maybe she'd let Kaede do that, she didn't take any nonsense from Inuyasha.

"Well, let's get back to the village," Inuyasha said briskly, but the twitching of one of his ears let on his axiety. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha glared at her.

"I guess dog demons hate thunder just as much as real dogs," Kagome teased, throwing her consideration of Inuyasha's ego out the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha replied defiantly, "And what do you mean _real _dogs, I am a real dog!"

"I meant- Oh never mind, stop being so cranky!" Kagome said, poking his arm.

"Whatever," he grumbled back, sweeping Kagome up onto his back, partly, she thought, just to keep her quiet.

The pair got back to the village quickly, the rain just barely starting to fall. "KAGOMEEE!"

A loud yell sounded through the air and Kagome saw a small fox demon running at her.

"Hi Kagome! We missed you! I drew a picture for you while you were gone, and I picked some flowers for you! And I drew another picture, and another! OH, and I found some pretty rocks! And then I watched Sango chase Miroku. Then Miroku gave me something sweet to drink, if I promised that I would help him hide! That was about 45 minutes ago, no an hour, 46 minutes? No, no, no definitely 48 minutes!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked suspiciously, holding the frantic Shippo at arm's length,"What did you give Shippo to drink?"

Miroku looked slightly guilty, "Just one of your Cow Ka Cool A drinks."

"You gave Shippo a Coca-Cola! And those weren't caffeine free!" I exclaimed, looking at Shippo as if he were a ticking bomb.

"-and THEN the lightning started. And everyone was yelling and it was scary and everyone was like oh no! And then Inuyasha started acting all weird, getting all jumpy and growly," Shippo finished, beaming like the Cheshire Cat.

"It's true," said Sango walking up to us,

"I think the lightning and thunder has unsettled Inuyasha."

"I ain't _afraid, _I just wanted to get all of you frail humans under shelter before you got sick, " Inuyasha said defiantly.

"You know Inuyasha, not all humans are frail," Miroku said, flexing an arm in Sango's direction.

"Pretty frail," Sango said, punching Miroku in his other arm. Miroku valiantly tried to avoid wincing.

During the time the others had been talking, Kagome had wandered to the edge of the woods, peering in and listening closely.

"Hear something?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly at her side.

"What? Oh no… I guess it's nothing," Kagome said absentmindedly, still staring intently into the forest.

"Okay…," Inuyasha said slowly, tugging Kagome back towards the village.

While Kagome and Inuyasha had been talking the wind had started to pick up, Shippo clung to Miroku in order to keep from blowing away. The first few raindrops fell on Kirara, making her scrunch up her nose in response.

"We should go to Kaede's hut," Sango said, as thunder sounded again, "And fast!"

The group took off sprinting towards her hut, the rain coming down faster with every step. The village seemed a lot bigger than usual.

"Why does Kaede's hut have to be all the way on the other side of the village?" Miroku whined, not as tired as he seemed with all of his complaining.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, she was trying to keep up, but she really was the weakest one of the whole group. Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms, purposely not looking at her. Kagome felt her face redden as Sango and Miroku exchanged covert smirks.

Kagome leaned into his chest, the air was cold and she wasn't really prepared for the weather, so she was grateful for the warmth he provided. She scrunched up her nose slightly, giggling on the inside. He usually smelled good, but right now he just kind of smelled like…wet dog.

The group slowed to a walk as they reached Kaede's place; although, when they looked in, they found it full to the bursting with frightened villagers asking Kaede for advice. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his face clearly objecting to such close quarters.

Luckily they didn't have to search for another place, sango took immediate action. She didn't like getting soaked anymore than Kirara did, but she didn't exactly see Miroku volunteering to carry her. She wouldn't have let him, even if he had.

"Come in here!" Sango yelled, motioning to the rest of the group, she stood inside of another hut a little ways away.

"Whose home is this?" Kagome asked, worried that they were intruding on someone's hospitality.

"Oh, it's been empty for awhile, that's why it's so dusty in here," Sango remarked and Kagome added proof to that fact by sneezing.

"Aw great," Inuyasha said, "You really are going to get sick, with just little rain!"

"Inuyasha! It's just the dust! Dust does make people sneeze!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it! It doesn't make _me_ sneeze!"

"I can't make someone sneeze! It just happens. Besides, you're half-demon, that's probably why you're not sneezing."

"Well—"

Miroku cut off Inuyasha with a sneeze, Inuyasha stopped talking.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as everyone got ready for the night; they laid out their blankets and Inuyasha thought how ridiculous it was that humans needed to do so many things just in order to go to _sleep. _Kagome bustled around, making sure the soup, _**Ramen**__, _wasn't burning, making everyone comfortable, and listening to Shippo. Inuyasha leaned against the side of the hut, Tetsuiga propped in his arms. He was comforted by its familiar weight, it was the last thing he had from the father he didn't even remember.

Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha, silently passing a bowl of Ramen to him; Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sat down, completing their usual circle.

"Kaede is hoping that we can stay for the annual village festival," Kagome remarked, hoping to appear offhand.

"What!" Inuyasha spluttered, "The old hag wants what? We have people to defeat, places to avoid, jewel shards to find! And she wants us to stay for a _festival?"_

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome said, eyes shining, "It'll be so fun! We can help... Wait, what do they do for the village festival?"

"If it is anything like the one we had at the demonslayers village, then it was generally a time for pleasantry. Songs, food, games, and fun, but we will have to ask Kaede for the specifics," Sango said, "It really is a wonderful time."

"Mew!" Kirara agreed.

"Oh please, please, please!" Kagome said, her wide brown eyes staring up at Inuyasha.

"Please!" Shippo cried, joining in on the mantra.

"Fine, whatever," Inuyasha grumbled, but even he looked slightly excited.

**"**Well," Kagome said, now all business, "I think we all should get a good night's sleep, because we going to have a lot of festival planning tomorrow!"

Kagome punched her fist in the air, and Miroku's hand crept slowly towards Sango. Basically, their usually positions.

* * *

The crickets chirped lazily outside of the small hut, the regular breathing of the three humans and two demons created a steady hush. The silence washed over Inuyasha and he leaned back against the wood of the hut, his eyes flickering to Kagome, a small smile of excitement still etched on her face.

Inuyasha felt himself growing tired, it would be ok to just to close his eyes; he wasn't going to sleep, just resting his eyes…

Just then the most horrific noise split the air, Inuyasha yelped, cursing himself for ever closing his eyes. Inuyasha's eyes raked the scene, searching for the demon that was responsible. Just then his eyes zeroed in upon a small light, bounding over to it, he scooped up the tiny demon and leapt outside with it. Inuyasha flew a fleeting glance back at his sleeping friends to make sure they were all right and was amazed that they hadn't woken up.

Inuyasha looked warily at the weird demon; it just sat there, making its horrible keening. Then as he crept closer a horrifying image popped up; Inuyasha scrabbled at the demon, wishing for the picture to disappear. Just then a voice rang out,

"_Hey Kagome; babe. Sorry I'm calling so late…"_

* * *

**Sora: Oh no! Who could it be? Leave your thoughts and comments in a review! Thanks everyone! And also thank you to the anonymous reviewer who checked out this story, only the first chapter was rewritten then so I hope you weren't too confused, but I'm glad you liked it!**


	3. Pure Seduction

**Sora: Hello Everyone! Well,rewriting chapters is much easier than _writing _them! This chapter hasn't changed much, I just made it more believable (i.e. the ending). Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Pure Seduction

* * *

Inuyasha covered his eyes, the horror! He vaguely recognized the image that had appeared in the demon's glowing eye. It was the guy who kept bringing little trinkets to Kagome in modern Japan…_Hojo. _His topless body and wimpy face stared at Inuyasha as his voice came through the demon.

"_Kagome, are you there? I was wondering if you were still up for Friday night?"_

"No, she's not up for doing anything with you at night!" Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists, his claws digging into his skin. Hojo's voice lost its seductive tone,

"_Excuse me? Who is this? And what are you doing with Kagome's phone so late at night?"_

"I'm the one who's asking the questions here. What are _you _doing possessing a demon and sending it to attack Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled, watching the demon intently, waiting for the confession of Hojo's guilt. However, Hojo sounded nonplussed,

"_A demon… Attacking Kagome…Dude, are you drunk? You better not have done anything to Kagome, or I-I-I'll come and beat you up!"_

Inuyasha growled, his body shaking with jealous anger. He dared to send a demon after Kagome at the same time that he was trying to court her and _then_ Hojo had the nerve to accuse him of hurting Kagome! Inuyasha raised his arm back, ready to crush the demon. Hojo's voice came shrilly through the motionless demon again,

"_Duuuuude, take a chill pill. You must have some serious anger management issues; I can recommend you a good therapist, especially if you are around Kagome a lot."_

Inuyasha started to swing his arm down, when suddenly Kagome was there; she grabbed his arm, and then she started up the shrieking…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? That is brand new and you're going to crush it?"

"What?" Inuyasha yelled back, he was _protecting _her, "I'm saving you from a demon! Now move out of the way so I can destroy it!"

Kagome was about to yell at Inuyasha some more when she realized what he had said, she burst out laughing instead.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He roared, now even more enraged. Kagome couldn't even get the words out she was laughing too hard. Kagome sank to the ground, the grass tickling her skin.

"_What is GOING ON?"_

Kagome recognized that voice…it was _Hojo. _It would be just like Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi to get _Hojo's_ number. Kagome sighed and reached out her arm to grab the phone, as quick as lightning Inuyasha batted her arm away.

"Don't even think about going near that—"

"Inuyasha. That, is not a demon," Kagome explained, slightly exasperated. She pushed his hand aside and grabbed the phone, "See! It's not biting me, or trying to rip my head off, or trying to sink venomous claws into me, or claw me to bits, or shoot lightning at me or—"

"Okay, okay, I get it…but then what is it?" Inuyasha queried, his head cocked to the side, his ears twitching. Kagome smiled, his ears….

"Okay. This is... Well, you can talk into it and if someone else far away has one like it then they can hear you too."

"…."

"_Kagome…" _Hojo sighed "seductively" and Inuyasha growled in response. Kagome decided that she needed to end this before it became full-out brawl between her cell phone and Inuyasha, come on her phone was an innocent! Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's phone, held it upside down to his mouth and yelled,

"She'll talk to you later dumbass, _when _she's not busy with me!"

Kagome sighed yet again, that sounded extremely wrong; no doubt the school would be raging with some rumor about her by the time she got back. Inuyasha snapped the phone shut and threw it to Kagome; she caught it, yawning. Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha's feet and then lowered her head to the ground. The soft grasses molded around her body, the soft wind rustling through her hair. Inuyasha sat Indian style next to her. Kagome stared at the stars; she felt small and insignificant laying there. She could almost see the curve in the sky, making herself feel as if she were in a giant snow globe, immobile, only able to wait until someone decided to shake it.

Inuyasha lay down next to Kagome, close enough to make her breath come faster, but far enough away for them to not be touching. Kagome looked at his eyes, they were scanning the heavens above, searching…always searching.

Kagome wanted to grab his hand, wanted to move closer to him, and fall asleep with her head on his shoulder. But she was a little too shy, and a little too nervous to do anything and the moment passed, leaving Kagome looking a little disappointed.

She closed her eyes feeling the night sky drain her energy. Kagome fell asleep next to Inuyasha, close enough for her body to be tense, even while sleeping, but far enough that their bodies weren't touching.

She fell asleep, leaving Inuyasha looking a little disappointed too.

* * *

**Sora: Sorry everyone! Not quite the seduction I bet all of you were hoping for! Anyway, getting closer to being able to write a new chapter for this story! Please review and leave your comments and thoughts in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters, however the plotline is mine. Remember this everyone! Because I'll only say it once!**


	4. Monks

**Sora: Hey guys! Sorry this one is a little bit of a shorty as well! Plot is basically the same here, just updated. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Monks...

* * *

Inuyasha yawned, temporarily unsure of where he was. Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbows and looked around, oh yes…_Hojo. _Inuyasha's stomach turned slightly at the thought of him. Inuyasha glanced around, his eyes coming to a rest on the girl next to him. Kagome was curled into a ball, her hair a tangled halo. Inuyasha grinned and was about to lie back down, when, he heard _it, _the sound of pure evil.

Inuyasha chuckled evilly, his fangs protruding over his bottom lip. He would destroy her "sell phone" once and for all, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Inuyasha snatched up his prey, still laughing, and bounded off a ways, dropping the phone to the ground. He should have learned from his mistake the night before, but of course, he hadn't.

As before, it popped open and voices began talking,

"_Oh my goodness…"_

"_Kagome! What did you DO last night!"_

"_Tell us everything!"_

Inuyasha stared, a little scared, as three voices frantically talked over each other. Inuyasha glared at the cell phone, willing the voices to stop. How could Kagome want this…"thing"? Using it was like going mad, one started hearing voices. Unable to bare it any longer, Inuyasha gave up the one-sided Mexican standoff and used a manual method,

"QUIET!"

Inuyasha could almost hear the crickets chirping in the background.

"_Oh my crackers," _One of the girls said.

"_Are you the guy—," _the second started.

"_—that Kagome was with?" _The third girl finished.

"Yes…," Inuyasha said hesitantly, scared of the barrage that would inevitably come.

"_You have to come meet us!" _They all cried, probably all punching their fists in the air. He knew. He'd seen Kagome do it many times.

"I don't even know who you are!" Inuyasha cried, hoping to avoid any more delays, he already had the damn festival.

"_Eri!"_

_"Yuka!"_

"_Ayumi!"_

_"And you ARE going to come see us," _Yuka started said persuasively.

"_Yes, tell Kagome to get her man candy down here—,"_ Eri started; man candy? Inuyasha rubbed an arm, feeling gross.

"—_or else we won't let her borrow our notes for __**the rest of the year!**__"_ Ayumi finished ominously; did these two always finish each others sentences? Inuyasha decided he didn't care, Kagome would never let "notes" drag her to her friends in the modern era.

"I—," Inuyasha began, but was quickly cut off.

"_Okay, okay, It's all set! You **and **Kagome will come and see us at 3:00 P.M. tomorrow!"_

"Um—"

"_Great!"_

"_See you then!"_

And the voices stopped abruptly. Inuyasha felt as though a tornado of girls had gone through and left him in their wake. In a way they had.

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his temples. He could only hope that Kagome would be able to stave off her crazy friends. Inuyasha looked around and saw that the sun would be rising soon. He still had some time with this crazy thing!

Inuyasha decided that Kagome would be too mad if he destroyed her phone, but that didn't mean he couldn't take a peak!

Inuyasha scooped up her phone and decided to do a little last minute exploring before Kagome woke up. He sat down and scratched the screen lightly with a claw and a caption popped up saying "pictures." Inuyasha grinned; Kagome had shown the group her camera and Inuyasha had been itching to play with it, but at the time he had been too grumpy to ask. Inuyasha touched the screen and images began flashing. There were girls, groups of girls, and more girls, all smiling cheek to cheek. He sighed and rested his head on his hand, this "cell phone" wasn't as interesting as it seemed. Inuyasha was about to play with the phone some more, but suddenly an image appeared on the screen that made him wince. It was the ugliest dog Inuyasha had ever seen; scrawny with tufts of fur around its paws and ears. It reminded Inuyasha of Sesshomaru.

He tapped the screen some more, slowly becoming barely acquainted with the phone. Inuyasha did notice, however, that Kagome seemed to have a suspicious amount of boys in her phone. That wasn't good, not like he was afraid of the competition, but…

It took some major thinking and exploring on Inuyasha's part, but he found that he could send messages and pictures to people without having to actually having to _talk_ to them, which was a relief.

With a devilish grin Inuyasha tapped out a few keys on the phone and then stood up, having taken too much time already.

* * *

The day was beginning, the sun slowly creeping up behind a hill. Inuyasha needed to get Kagome back to her bed before the others woke up. Miroku's mind was, as Kagome would say, "in the gutter," and no doubt he would leap to some dirty conclusions. Inuyasha didn't feel like dealing with that kind of antagonism and embarrassment. Hopefully everyone would still be peacefully asleep, Inuyasha wished he hadn't spent so much time playing with Kagome's phone.

As Inuyasha crept through the window of the hut with Kagome in his arms, he found Miroku already up and meditating against one of the walls of the hut. His eyes were still closed and Inuyasha tried to stealthily creep towards Kagome's bed.

"Had a fun time did you?" Miroku whispered sensually, not opening his eyes, but wiggling his eyebrows suggestively all the same.

"We weren't doing anything like that," Inuyasha growled, bopping Miroku on the head as he walked past. Inuyasha tucked Kagome into her strange bed while Inuyasha tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore Miroku's smirk from behind him. He gave a silent prayer of thanks that Sango, Shippo, and Kirara weren't up yet to hear Miroku's accusations.

"Hey Inuyasha, if you ever need any tips just let me know."

"For what?" Inuyasha grumbled in Miroku's direction, regretting giving him the opportunity to continue immediately.

"Well I mean if she just fell asleep right in the middle…," Miroku trailed off.

Inuyasha growled quietly in Miroku's direction, that monk was really starting to get on his nerves…

* * *

Besides, that didn't even really make sense.

"Wow, that didn't even really make sense," Miroku whispered to himself after Inuyasha had exited the hut via the window, "You were really reaching Miroku. Shame he had to actually listen to that one, all the others were so much better."

Such is the life of a monk.

* * *

**Sora: Thanks for reading! I hope everyone is liking the changes I am making to the story, my writing style has changed a little in this story. But before I was trying so hard to be "funny" and it just seemed like it was really forced.**

**Please leave your comments and thoughts in a review, but please keep the flames away because I live in a flammable house.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. I Swear We Didn't Miroku

**Sora: Hello Everyone! This is the last chapter I had to rewrite! Woohoo! The next one will be brand new! Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter Five: I Swear We Didn't Miroku

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to see the bright sunlight streaming though the cracks in the roofing above her. The last thing she remembered was lying in the grass with Inuyasha. She shook her head, hoping that is wasn't a dream, although wishing, if it wasn't a dream, that she was a bit more daring. Of course there was no way that Kagome could dream up Inuyasha attacking her phone because he thought it was a demon. Kagome sat straight up, feeling around her, looking frantically for her phone. Kagome patted the area around her, as if it would make a mysterious appearance. After several minutes of looking foolish, and Miroku and Sango staring at Kagome like she was crazy, Kagome found that it had been in her pocket all along.

With a sigh of relief, Kagome sat up and cracked her back. She twisted to the sides and watched with amusement as Shippo stared at her with alarm as her back let out an inordinate amount pops and cracks. Miroku was making breakfast, and although Kagome usually took on that job, she was happy that they had let her sleep.

Touching his shoulder, Kagome smiled and voiced her appreciation out loud,

"Thanks for making breakfast Miroku."

Miroku smiled in reply, but it held something a bit devious and confidential. A smile that one gives to another that is in on the same secret. Kagome gave him a teasing glare, knowing Miroku, she probably didn't want to know.

Kagome sat next to Sango who was happily munching away. She smiled at Kagome and asked,

"So, are you ready for your first feudal–style festival?"

Kagome could tell she was excited too, but her eyes also contained sadness. Kagome could understand why, the last time she had been a part of one Kohaku had been with her, her parents alive, her village still erect and busy. Kagome smiled sadly and wrapped her arm around Sango. Even though her words had been cheerful, she leaned into Kagome, the pair of them sharing an unspoken moment of companionship.

As nonchalantly as Kagome could, she asked,

"So…where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow at her and Kagome felt her face redden involuntarily.

"He was outside sleeping, last I saw," Sango replied.

With a her face still burning, Kagome stood up and mumbled,

"Well, I'm just going to find him then."

Kagome got up out of her seat and walked out the door, shielding her eyes as the sun burned her retinas. With her other hand she tried to smooth and detangle her dark hair.

* * *

Kagome walked to the God Tree and looked up, her eyes searching for the familiar glimpse of red. After looking for several minutes and not coming up with anything, Kagome walked to the back to look on that side. Her search didn't take long; there, at the base of the tree was Inuyasha, asleep, with his head awkwardly lolling upon his shoulder. Kagome was surprised, Inuyasha never slept anywhere that he felt vulnerable and he barely ever slept as it was. He must have been really tired. Kagome recalled that he had been skipping sleeping at all for the past couple of days, he had been suspiciously on edge. Kagome wondered if she had anything to worry about.

Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha and straining her ears, she heard him talking in his sleep.

"No, Kagome, don't go," he mumbled and Kagome felt a warmth wash over her.

"But, then I won't have any ramen," Inuyasha continued and _that_ wiped the smile right off Kagome's. Inuyasha really did know how to ruin a moment.

Kagome adjusted Inuyasha's head so that it looked like he was sleeping more comfortably and stood up, brushing the dirt that clung to her skirt. She decided to go find Sango and Kaede so they could start planning the festival.

The walk back to the village was pleasant; the sun was shining beautifully, although the brisk breeze made Kagome shiver, even in the sunshine. Kagome arrived back to find Kaede tending her herbs and she walked up to her slowly. She seemed engrossed in her work, so Kagome let her feet fall loudly, hoping not to startle her.

Kaede heard Kagome's heavy footsteps and she stood up. She turned towards Kagome, flashing her a smile that appeared lopsided due to the patch covering one eye.

"Ah Kagome, ye are here! Sango is waiting at my hut and there I will catch both of ye up on the preparations for the festival," Kaede said, motioning in the direction of her living quarters.

"That sounds great!" Kagome exclaimed, "I can't wait to get started!"

* * *

**Sora: Hope you guys have all liked the changes and are excited for a BRAND new chapter! **

**Please leave your thoughts and comments in a review, I love them!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
